


Morning

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Breakfast, Disabled Lance, Established Relationship, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Morning, Voltron, caretaker, vld, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 13: Caretaker.Hunk makes Lance breakfast.





	Morning

The smell of frying bacon filled the air of the small kitchen of house McClain. Hunk had a small smile on his face as he put the bacon on a plate, along with the eggs he had finished. Breakfast always was the best part of the day.

“Lance, it’s done!”, he shouted.

“Coming!”.

Seconds later Lance emerged from the wide door of his bedroom, moving his wheelchair forward with his arms. A few months ago, he had been in a bad car crash, paralyzing him from the waist down. He still wasn’t used to it, so he thanked Hunk for being so helpful. Hunk practically lived with him now, and being close all the time had made some unexpected feelings bloom, not that he minded.

He rolled over to the table, and Hunk places the plate in front of Lance, and then gave him a peck on the cheek and lightly touched his hair.

“I hope you like it”.

Blush.

“You know I will Hunk, I love your food”, he said, and literally wolfed it down. The plate was empty in seconds. “Thanks Hunk, that was a good breakfast”.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’m heading to work in an hour, anything you want before I go?”.

“Yeah, can we take a walk together? I really like going on the hill but my arms get tired really fast. Could you push me?”.

“Of course I can”.

“Thanks man, you’re the best”.


End file.
